The invention relates to a method according to the preamble of claim 1 for pointing out information.
The invention also relates to a pointing device according to the preamble of claim 4.
The pointing device is used to control an electrical, advantageously electron apparatus such as a mobile phone, media terminal, recorder, radio receiver, television, CD player or a DVD player, for example.
The pointing device comprises a pointing element and a detector. The pointing element is moved directly by means of a finger or indirectly by means of an auxiliary device. The position and/or movement of the pointing element are sensed by the detector and in accordance with the movement a pointer (cursor) is moved on a display and/or a selection window is moved in a menu group in order to select a particular functions menu.
From the prior art it is known electromechanical pointing devices such as e.g. perimetrically perforated or radially slotted disc as a movable pointing element and an electrically conductive brush fitted on the perimeter of the disc as a detector.
A problem with electromechanical pointing devices is that the pointing element an detector are in contact with each other. The brush or a corresponding detector an the pointing element are exposed to mechanical wear and dirt, which among other things result in a limited life for the pointing device.
From the prior art it is known electro-optic pointing devices which include a perimetrically perforated or radially slotted disc as a movable pointing element and a optical detector such as a photocell fitted on the perimeter of the disc.
A problem with electro-optic pointing devices is the accumulation of dirt. At some point, depending on the operating conditions, the light signal produced by the light source in the detector wilt not reach the receiver of the detector any more because of dirty window surfaces, thus causing the pointing device to malfunction.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages associated with the pointing devices described above. Another object of the invention is to provide novel pointing device which is simple, reliable and has a long life.
The method according to the invention is characterized by what is expressed in claim 1. The pointing device according to the invention is characterized by what is expressed in claim 4. The dependent claims define preferred embodiments of the invention.
In the method according to the invention information is pointed out on a display by means of a pointing device which comprises a movable pointing element and a detector. In accordance with the invention, the movement of the pointing element affects a magnetic field the changes in which are sensed by the detector and are adapted so as to point out said information.
The method according to the invention uses a magnetic field to provide the user with tactile feedback of the movements of the pointing element.
The pointing device according to the invention comprises a movable pointing element and a detector that produces a detection signal on the basis of which the movement of the pointing element is sensed and utilized for painting out information on a display. According to the invention the movable pointing element and the detector comprise means for generating a magnetic field and for detecting a magnetic field. The means for generating a magnetic field comprises one or more magnetic elements. The means for detecting a magnetic field comprises at least one magnetic field detector.
An advantage of the invention is that the pointing element and the detector are physically completely isolated from one another, they are not in contact with each other. There is no direct electric connection or optical contact between them. Therefore, the detector can be protected against water, moisture, dust and, generally, any external harmful solids, liquids and gases.
An advantage of the invention is that it is reliable in operation and has a long life. This is primarily due to the fact that the pointing element and the detector are effectively separated and isolated from each other:.
An advantage of the invention is that it is simple in construction and the number of components needed in the pointing device is small.
An advantage of the invention is that the components in the pointing device are preferably conventional and generally available. The detector, for example, is advantageously realized as a coil. Thus the manufacturing costs in mass production are low.
An additional advantage of the invention is that the direction information of the movement of the pointing element can be output from the pointing device preferably by means of one conductor.
Another advantage of the invention is that the tactile feedback of the movement of the pointing element is distinct.
A further advantage of the invention is e.g. that the position of the pointing element can be controlled magnetically, there can be a plurality of pointing elements arranged in parallel, the pointing element can be relatively freely designed and it can also be made axially movable according to the intended use, for example.